With the development of integrated electronics technology and communication technology, various electronic terminals have become important assistant devices in people's life and work, for example, mobile phone, laptop, PC, PDA, electronic clock, GPS navigator, electronic map terminal, etc. A ringtone prompt function is generally provided in various electronic terminals, for example a mobile phone is provided with functions such as ringtone prompt for incoming calls and alarm ringtone prompt, a laptop has booting sound and powering-off sound, an electronic alarm clock has alarming ringtone prompt, and a GPS navigator has functions such as path voice prompt.
Taking the common mobile phone as an example, the basic function of a mobile phone is to provide voice conversation, and when a mobile phone is called, a ringtone prompt may be used to prompt the incoming call. Due to high mobility of the mobile phone, the mobile phone may be placed in any state, for example, in the hand, placed on the table, in the pocket or in the handbag, when the mobile phone is in the standby state. In the above cases, the speaker sound holes of the mobile phone may be easily covered by external objects, and the prompt effect for incoming calls will inevitably be affected, thus affecting the ringtone prompt effect when the user perceives the incoming calls, and even resulting in the missing of important calls.
Therefore, when the speaker sound holes of an electronic product such as a mobile phone are covered by surrounding objects, the ringtone or voice prompt effect may be very poor, for example, a user of mobile phone may miss important calls due to not hearing the ringtone, or a user of an electronic alarm clock may miss important moments. Thus, how to improve the ringtone prompt effect of an electronic terminal becomes a technical problem to be solved.